Pokemon Adventures
by Jerex
Summary: a series of One shot's based on key events in the orriginal games, featuring Red a hotshot trainer, Blue his arch rival and Green a Tomboy as they enter the world of Pokemon, read and review,
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Adventure**

_A stand alone story, the first of hopefully a series of one shots based on the original Pokemon games, featuring Red a hotshot newly registered trainer and his best friend Green a female trainer and his arch rival Blue an arrogant show off._

Gary: Why me?

Jerex: I'm the Author I'm in charge, and I say you do this stories disclaimer!

Gary 'folds arms' shant!

Jerex: 'holds up a cute pink cat like Pokemon with a long whippy tail' I'll give you a Mew

Mew: Mew!

Gary: I'll do it!

Jerex: I thought you might 'hands over Mew'

Gary: 'holding a squirming Mew' Jerex does not own Pokemon the anime or the Pokemon adventures manga of which only the title has been nicked, he doesn't own the names Red, Blue or Green, although he owns the name Winger (Red's nickname) and the orrignal story idea.

Jerex: that wasn't so hard was it? 'Gary shakes his head' oh one more thing Mew teleport! 'Mew uses teleport and disappears'

Gary: Why you…conniving…stinking…cheating…piece of Grimer entrails! 'Gary chases Jerex while Mew looks on from above and giggles'

Beginning the Adventure: Showdown at Oak's Lab.

"My name is Winger" a young teen announces dressed in a grey nightshirt and pajama pants he was sitting on a window ledge hanging out of his bedroom overlooking the twilight Pallet Town "Tomorrow I begin my Pokemon journey, catching Pokemon, adventure, training, Pokemon battles and really wild things…I shall become the worlds Greatest Pokemon Master!" he declares loudly.

"Red!" an angry mothering voice from downstairs calls up to him "it's way past your bedtime" she nags "don't make me go up there!"

Winger loses his balance and falls back into his room with a thud "OK Mom" he calls back from his position on the floor, he sighs and rolls over "wonder if Ash or Gary's Mum nagged them on the eve of their Pokemon Adventure?" he muses to himself as he climbs back onto his feet.

He laughs to himself "then again they made it to the finals of the Pokemon league so what's to knock?" he stretches and yawns "time fer bed" he yawns again as he crawls into bed tangling himself up in his sheets "Gotta be the best" he mutters sleepily "be the best that I can be"

Dawn rises

The following Morning Professor Oak got up as usual fully prepared to care for the Pokemon stored at his lab while hopefully completing some work on his experiments, but today it was his duty as Pallet Town's resident Pokemon Prof to hand out a starter Pokemon to three newly appointed trainers. At least this time they'd either get a Bulbasaur, Charmader or Squirtle unlike poor Ash.

Blue reminded Oak of his own grandson in many ways, sure of himself, cunning, prideful and above all arrogant, still he had great potential. Green reminded Oak of Ash's friend Misty in some ways, she had a fierce temper, and yearned to prove herself as a trainer. Red reminded Oak of Ash in a way, they were both brash and overconfident but his heart was in the right place, who knows in a few years time…he could become one of the greats, they all could.

Winger awoke refreshed and ready to begin his epic adventure. He pulled on a worn Black T-shirt with a faded pokeball logo on the front, over which his favorite Fire Red Jacket went along with a matching pair of Red trousers, he brushes back his black scruffy bangs hanging over his Mystical Green eyes.

Racing through the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of fresh water and a slice of toast for the road, he paused merely to grab his backpack from the hall, with a potion and antidote already stored just in case, yelling a cheery and heartfelt goodbye to his mother from half way down the drive he sets of at top speed for oaks lab. Greatness waited for no man so he intended to run there as fast as his legs could go.

On the way over he overtook Green his best friend and not bas for a girl, her long and silky brunette hair went past her shoulders, she wore a yellow shirt with the monogram 'Teen Spirit' across her front along with a pair of green dungaree's, she sported a tomboyish air and glared at winger through Deep blue eyes as he passes by winking and waving back at her.

A short while later Winger leant against the gate in front of Oak's lab waiting for Green to catch up, eventually she strode up to him a livid expression on her face "If you were going to take the time to wait for me here why couldn't you have slowed down and walked with me!" she yells in his face Winger shrugs "if I'da walked the walk, you'd have talked the talk all the time" he claims smugly.

"Red!" Green takes a threatening step forward, Winger takes a sensible step back and winces "It's Winger" he insists bravely. "Your name is Red!" Green screams into his ear "Red, Red, Red!" Winger jumps back rubbing his ear "okay, okay! I'm sorry and it's Winger"

"Whatever" Green dismisses his objection with a wave of her hand "can we get our Pokemon now?" she asks Winger opens the gate allowing Green to go first he doff's an imaginary hat "after you milady"

"Call me milady once more and I'll break your nose" Green snaps back at him. Winger grins as he follows her hands behind head "definitely no lady" he comments.

Green swipes at him Winger dodges her fist and jogs up ahead "miss me, miss me, maybe you should kiss me" he teases her, Green blushes and runs after him.

Opening the front door Prof Oak interrupts Green's attempt to kill Winger "are you've arrived" he smiles warmly "in here" he leads them into a room filled with hi-tech equipment and shelves stacked high with pokeballs.

"Wicked" an awe struck Winger exclaims "whoa, all those Pokemon" gasps Green.

"Yeah it's pretty cool I guess" states Blue dressed in Jeans and a Navy Blue sweatshirt with Blonde spiky hair vivid Red eyes and an ever present smirk. He and Winger never could get along especially when they start competing against each other.

"Oh before I forget don't expect to get the best Pokemon" claims Blue twirling a pokeball between his fingers "first come, first served and I was here first" he states arrogantly.

"Good for you" Green ever the peacemaker at least between Winger and Blue congratulates him.

"Don't bank on it" winger mutters to himself.

"Now, now" Prof Oak intervenes holding out the two remaining Pokemons pokeballs "there are still two left"

"But which two?" Winger asks him. Green reaches out and swipes a ball at random "hey!" protests Winger "I choose you…" she throws the ball releasing a Green Pokemon with a bulb on it's back "Bulba!" it cries.

"Oh a Bulbasaur just what I wanted" gushes Green kneeling down she holds her arms out for Bulbasaur who jumps into her arms "I'm gonna take real good care of you OK?"

Blue snorts and rolls his eyes. Winger would have been in agreement if he didn't hate agreeing with Blue.

"And that leaves me with…?" Winger accepts the last pokeball from Prof Oak hesitantly releasing the Pokemon an orange/Red Lizard with a flame at the tip of it's tail "Charmander!" it cries. Wingers stoked "Ber-rilliant!" he exclaims "Just the 'mon I was hoping for, Char from here on in were partners you got that?" Charmander nods its head solemnly "great gimme five buddy" Charmander leaps up and winger slaps it's claw careful not to get hurt.

Green stands back up turning to Blue "then that must mean you got a…" Blue opens his pokeball releasing a small blue turtle Pokemon "Squirtle!" it cries happily.

"I told you I got the best" Blue smirks "I could take you in a pokemon battle any day" he claims.

"Ooh that sounds like a challenge" Winger faces of against Blue, Char faces of against Squirtle.

"Why not" Blue squares up to his rival "I could use a warm up match say for a hundred just to keep things interesting?"

"Sure" replies Winger "I love taking money of jerks like you" he smirks "your on"

"Oh dear" sighs Prof Oak giving in to the inevitable he steps back out of harms way. Green rolls her eyes "boys" she mutters disgustedly under her breath.

"Char…" calls out Winger, "Squirtle…" calls out Blue, "…Tackle attack!" they announce at the same time.

Charmander and Squirtle tackle each other both taking damage.

"Break the tie scratch attack!" Winger commands Charmander who scratches Squirtle whose shell absorbs some but not all of the damage.

"We've got to act fast" declares Blue "bubble attack" he commands Squirtle who blasts Charmander with bubbles that slam into Charmander causing it to cry out in pain.

"Charmander is a fire type Pokemon" Prof Oak explains to Green "it is vulnerable to water type attacks"

"Char!" Winger calls out to his Pokemon in concern "can you keep going?" he asks Charmander who struggles back on its feet "Charmander!" it cries determinedly nodding its head "okay then" decides Winger "try an ember attack!"

"Squirtle Withdraw and raise defense!" Blue commands his Squirtle as suddenly a minor explosion rips through the lab obscuring the scene in a cloud of smoke and sending pokeballs flying everywhere.

"What in the…"Prof Oak exclaims. Winger, Blue and Green glance around in confusion there battle forgotten.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha" laugh a pair of villainess voices framed in a hole in the lab wall, mere shadows obscured in the smoke "prepare for trouble" a sinister female voice declares. "And make it double" a horse male voice declares.

"To infect the world with devastation" the female voice continues. "To blight all peoples within our nation" the male voice continues.

"To announce the evils of truth and love" declares the female voice. "to extend our wrath to the stars above" the male voice declares.

"Cassidy" the Female voice introduces herself as the smoke clears revealing her to be a young woman dressed in a black uniform emblazed with the red letter R. "Butch" the male voice introduces himself as a young man dressed in a black uniform emblazed with the red letter R.

"Team rocket encircling Earth all day and night" declares Cassidy. "Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight" declares Butch. "Raticate!" cries a Raticate poping up between them.

"Who do you think you are?" growls Blue "Botch and Cassidy they told us" quips Winger "and you interrupted our battle" he adds taking on a darker tone.

"Go away little boy" sneers Cassidy "yeah" adds Butch "this is grown-up business" he claims patronizingly "were here for the Pokemon" Cassidy tells Prof Oak "so hand them over or else!"

"Your members of Team Rocket aren't you" Prof Oak accuses the villainess pair.

"Team Rocket?" asks Green.

"Criminals who steal Pokemon" Prof Oak grimly tells them "they run a black market in TM's and items, there influence stretches all around the world!"

"That's despicable" yells Blue "what a day, for once you and me agree on something" Winger growls through gritted teeth.

"Char Ember attack" Winger commands Charmander, "Squirtle Water gun attack" Blue commands Squirtle, Charmander and Squirtle prepare their attacks but they fail, collapsing with exhaustion they pant hard for breath.

"Huh?" gasps Winger.

"Their both exhausted from their battle" Prof Oak explains.

"Go Hitmonchan" Cassidy sends out a fighting type Pokemon with Boxing glove arms "Go Hitmonlee" Butch sends out a fighting type Pokemon with kick boxer legs.

"Comet punch" Cassidy orders Hitmonchan who punches Squirtle repeatedly sending it flying back, "Rolling kick" Butch orders Hitmonlee who rolls its kick into Charmander who is sent flying back.

"My Bulbasaur isn't tired" states Green "vine whip!" Bulbasuars vines entangle Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee "now use your razor leaf attack" she commands Bulbasaur who launches several leaf's at Raticate knocking it back.

Butch growls while Cassidy cackles, Butch starts to laugh as well. "I must admit I never expected to encounter much resistance but you'll have to do a whole lot better than that" Cassidy tells them.

"Break free of that vine whip!" Butch orders Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee struggle and strain, Hitmonchan breaks free first while Hitmonlee launches a stretched kick at Bulbasaur whose vines loose their grip on it allowing Hitmonlee to break free.

"Now Raticate finish it with your Skullbash attack" Cassidy orders her Raticate who lowers it's head which glows as it launches itself at top speed into Bulbasur slamming it a harsh blow knocking it out.

"Bu-Bulba!" a teary eyed Green cries out as she rushes to her Pokemons aide.

"There Pokemon have way more experience than our starters" he realizes "we never stood a chance"

"Were not beat yet" Claims Winger kneeling beside Charmander he stares at the pokeballs on the floor an idea forming in his mind. "But our Pokemon aren't strong enough" Green protests.

"Then we'll just have to use other Pokemon" states Winger snatching up three pokeballs he throws them releasing the Pokemon within.

First a giant purple sludge monster giving of a terrible smell "Muk!" it cries rearing up, secondly a giant orange crab Pokemon with a huge pincer "goking, goking!" it cries (a Kingler) and third a large bull like Pokemon with three tails it snorts and stamps its hoof's (A Taurus)

"Hey there not your Pokemon" protests Blue.

'Ash's pokemon' thinks Prof Oak a tight smile on his face 'it figures they'd find there way into this, it's in Wingers hands now'

"Try all you want to fight back" laughs Cassidy. "we'll just keep knocking you down" sneers Butch.

"Raticate superfang attack!" Casidy orders Raticate who shakes violently and chomps down on Kingler taking out half it's health in one go.

"Hitmonlee start kicking" Butch orders Hitmonlee who hammers away at Muk whose sludge body absorbs the hits quite well. "Hitmonchan use your Mega punch!" Cassidy orders Hitmonchan who punches Taurus with a glowing fist sending it staggering back.

Winger seethes "hey" he calls out to the Pokemon "your not going to take that lying down are you?" he asks "I know I'm not your trainer but you have to listen to me, we have to win this battle, we can't let them steal all the Pokemon, are you with me?"

Muk nos it's head "Muk, muk, muk, muuukkkk!" it cries. Taurus growls angrily at Team Rocket "Go-King" Kingler agree's.

"Great, now Kingler use Guillotine!" Winger Commands Kingler whose mandibles throth as it charges Raticate taking it out with a one hit KO. "Muk body slam that Hitmonlee!" Hitmonlee found itself trapped under muk's considerable bulk. "Taurus take down now" Taurus charges recklessly at Hitmonchan hitting it hard and dealing a lot of damage.

Raticate had fainted, Hitmonchan teeters and faints, Muk pulls itself up to reveal a fainted Hitmonlee.

"Blue, Green deal with Cassandra and Botch" Winger snaps his fingers at his fellow trainers who were glaring at the now offenceless Team rocket.

"It's Cassidy" snaps Cassidy out of reflex. "The name is Butch!" snarls Butch.

"Whatever" shrugs Winger.

"Squirtle" growls Blue, Squirtle perks up recovered from it's tiredness "bubble attack" Squirtle blasts Team Rocket with bubbles causing them to cry out in pain.

"Bulbasaur vine whip" Green commands her now recovered Bulbasaur who whips Team Rocket with its vines causing them to cry out in pain.

"Char use your flamethrower!" cackles Winger clearly enjoying himself perhaps a bit to much, Charmander opens its mouth and blasts team rocket with it's flamethrower.

"This isn't as easy as Jessie makes it seem" Cassidy coughs, "who knew losing could be such hard work" groans Butch as they both racked with pain.

"Okay Bulba use your sleep powder to finish them off" Green claps her hands as Bulbasaur unleashes a stream of pollen at Team Rocket who as they breath it in their eyes get heavy and they collapse into a deep sleep.

"Brilliant Team work Guys" Winger congratulates everyone.

"Go-King" cheers Kingler waving it's pincer in the air excitedly, "Muk, muk, muk, Muk!" cries Muk, Taurus bellows happily.

Prof Oak watches the proceedings with pride yes it seemed like the world of Pokemon was in safe hands with trainers like these exploring it.

Mid-afternoon

After Team Rocket are arrested by Pallet town's Officer Jenny. Winger Blue and Green are now ready to begin their journey. Prof Oak approaches them before they leave "it's a shame you never got the chance to finish your first Pokemon battle" he comments.

"Huh, we all knew me and Squirtle were gonna win" claims Blue arrogantly.

"Keep dreaming" Winger retorts "you an the Squirt never stood a chance"

"Still" Prof Oak interjects before another fight can break out "I feel you should have some kind of reward for your efforts in saving my lab and all the Pokemon" he held out fifteen empty pokeballs in his hands, five each "of course it's up to you to fill them of course" he laughs as Winger, Blue and Green accept their pokeballs "oh and in all that excitement I very nearly forgot" he reaches into his lab coat's pocket and pulls out three red handheld computers "your Pokedex"

"Pokedex huh?" Winger flips his open activating it "Pokedex Unit 1101749 assigned to Pokemon Trainer Red of Pallet town" it announces.

"Cool always wanted an ID Card…how do you change the date of birth?" he fiddles with the Pokedex "I am monitored to respond to the name Dexter" the Pokedex adds.

"It's a high tech Pokemon Encyclopedia" Prof Oak explains "it will instantly record data on any Pokemon you encounter"

"Neat" comments Green stowing her Pokedex away in her handbag.

"Could come in handy" comments Blue stowing it away in his back pocket.

"If your leaving pallet town you should head up Route 1" Prof Oak advises them "you can try to catch the Pokemon there"

"That's a point" Winger rubs his chin thoughtfully "If I'm going to travel all around Kanto I'm going to have to find my way around"

"That's easy" scoff's Blue "I have a highly detailed Map it shows every town and Pokemon Centre in Kanto, I'm not about to lose my way" he sneers.

"I suppose I could nip home and borrow my mother's Town Map" Green thinks aloud.

"Great" mutters winger "I don't have a map and my Mom hate's traveling…I know!" he snaps his fingers "I'll ask your sister to lend me a Map she'll have one" he tells Blue who scowls "nnggg I'll tell her not to lend you one" he runs of presumably towards his house with Winger in pursuit "like she'd listen to you" he yells after blue "she digs me"

"I'm not with them" claims Green before sighing and running after them "wait up already" she shouts after them.

Prof Oak anime sweatdrops "perhaps the world of Pokemon is not in such safe hands after all" he sighs.


	2. Chapter 2

Indigo League gym challenge

**Chapter 2) Battle for the Boulder Badge**

Winger looked up he was tired and covered in Beedrill stings but not disheartened in fact with the vision of wonder which was the vast metropolis of Pewter City, the city of stone in front of him he received his second wind.

It was true he'd suffered some setbacks in Viridian Forest having encountered what appeared to be several barking mad Bug Catchers and Maniacs along with one Samurai but now he was here and ready to take up the Gym Challenge.

"Pewter City" Winger drawls "home to a rock pokemon Gym" he frowns "this could be difficult" he sighs. Unfortunately his pokemon at the time consisted of char (Charmander) his starter pokemon and his strongest partner, Spear (Spearow) caught on route 1 with assist from Green, and his newest addition Kaku (Kakuna) evolved from a captured Weedle and only able to use Harden.

"Oh well" he shrugs to himself "you have to make the most of what you have" it was this happy go lucky attitude of his that really annoyed his arch rival Blue which was the intended result he strides into town as though he hadn't a care in the world. And after a brief stop at the pokemon centre and a quick detour to a poke mart for Beedrill sting ointment Winger found himself in front of the imposing Gym Building made entirely out of stone.

Winger anime sweat drops "they sure take this city of stone thing seriously around here" he enters the gym the lights were all of and it was extremely dark "would it kill them to put in a window?" he muttered under his breath beginning to get ever so narked.

"No one at home?" He asks out loud before a spotlight is turned on illuminating an older man sitting upon a rock carved into a seat. "Another challenger, have you come to claim the Boulder badge?" the Gym Leader holds out a small octagon shaped brown badge.

"Another…damn Blue beat me here" Winger mutters and of course with Squirtle he'd have had no problem defeating a rock Gym and when Green and her Bulbasaur caught up they'd have an easy victory as well.

"Ah well no pain no gain" Winger sykes himself up "you bet I'm challenging you my name is winger and I'm from pallet Town hope your prepared to lose"

The Gym leader smiles "are all Pallet town trainers so full of themselves?" he asks rhetorically "very well" he claps his hand and the lights come on illuminating the rock field arena "this will be a two on two pokemon match, first to knock out both his opponents pokemon is the winner" he throws a pokeball "go Geodude!" a ball shaped rock pokemon with two arms appears.

Winger fumbles for his pokedex "Dexter your up!" he activates the handheld computerized encyclopedia of all things pokemon "Geodude the rock head pokemon they slam against each other in contests of hardness"

"Spear can take it" he tosses a poke ball releasing a Spearow it growls and swoops about.

The Gym leader laughs "Flying types are especially vulnerable to Rock type attacks" he states "tackle attack!" Geodude launches itself at Spear catching it a critical hit but spear surprises it by hanging in their and retaliating with a savage fury of pecking, the attacks doing little damage to Geodude.

"Hey wait for me to give the command" complains winger "hit it with a fury attack!" Spear pauses to shoot a nasty look at Winger before continuing with its attack, pecking away at Geodude giving it no time to strike back.

"Geodude don't just take that abuse use rock throw and finish it of" the Gym Leader tells Geodude who manages to pick up a large rock and hurl it up at spear catching it a glancing blow, Spear cries out in pain.

"spear hang in there use sand attack" commands Winger, Spear flaps it's wings weakly blowing up a cloud of sand that hits Geodude blinding it, Geodude lurches blindly forward and tackles spear knocking it out. "Spear!|" Winger recalls Spearow and grits his teeth.

"You've already lost one pokemon I'd choose your last one more carefully" suggests the Gym Leader.

Winger could consider his options all day and still end up with realistically one choice "Char it's all up to you" he throws a pokeball releasing a Charmander.

"A fire type you really are a rookie" the Gym Leader shakes his head ruefully.

"We'll see" retorts Winger "turn up the heat with your flamethrower" char blasts Geodude with intense flames and when it's all over Geodude teeters and groans it's rock body scorched and blackened it cries out and faints "looks to me like fighting Spear took it's toll after all" he laughs.

The Gym Leader recalls Geodude "your getting ahead of yourself you still have to defeat Onix!" he throws his second pokeball releasing a large rock snake that roars and coils glaring at Char who looked ridiculously small compared to it.

"Oh boy" winger activates Dexter again "Onix the rock snake pokemon by burrowing underground it can create a labyrinth of tunnels" it informs him.

"Char use flamethrower" commands Winger Char blasts Onix with its searing flames but doesn't have as much luck as last time, Onix is barely affected.

"Onix tackle attack" Onix recoiled and struck out char barely evades the attack "now bind attack" orders the gym leader Onix coils around char and starts to squeeze it.

"Char you have to break free or it's all over" yells Winger.

"Char!" cries Char "Char, Char, Charmander!" its claws glow as it swipes them across onix's body Onix cries out in pain releasing Char.

"What the…" Winger can't believe char just did that. "Metal Claw" Dexter states 'a strong steel type attack most effective against the ice type and the rock type"

"Now you tell me" mutters Winger "Char use metal claw!" Chars claws glow as it swipes Onix again causing it to cry out in pain.

"Onix no!" cries the Gym Leader "this can't be happening use rock throw!" Onix spat out a series of rocks at Char.

"Dodge 'em" yells Winger Char skillfully evades every hit "now just keep doing what your doing" Char uses metal claw again, and again, and finally…Onix can take no more and faints.

"Onix you gave it your all return" the Gym leader recalls Onix.

Winger jumps up and down in celebration along side Char "we did it we won" Char leaps up into his arms where they hug happily.

"Yes you won" the Gym leader gracious in defeat hands Winger the Boulder badge "also take this TM" he hands over a TM for Bide "as a token of my esteem, I also…" he pulls a letter from his pocket "…was told by my last challenger to give this to a future challenger who called himself Winger if he won the match" he hands it over to Winger who looks at it curiously it was addressed to Red.

Opening it he reads it out loud "if you are reading this Red then you've won your first Gym Battle, congrats I raise you from loser to deadbeat…why that…I have already won the boulder badge and by the time you win yours will be well on my way to winning my second in Cerulean city…isn't that past mount moon?...smell you later deadbeat!...Grrrr…signed Blue Pokemon Champion…Pokemon champion! Why that lpusy punk" winger screws up the letter "he's not gonna beat me" he vows taking of for route 3 "if I run all the way…an travel through the night…I just might catch up" he thinks smirking 'Wathc out Blue I'm coming after you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**archsage328: thanks for the review, it's not a pairings fic, but there may be hints, while this isn't my best chapter, Winger taking on a horde of Rocket goons single handed is pretty funny.**

Trouble at Mt Moon

After winning the Boulder Badge in Pewter City Winger rushes to catch up with arch nemesis Blue and reaches Mt Moon by nightfall.

Winger trails along in awe at the largest mountain he'd ever seen (having never been to Sinnoh) He couldn't go over it, couldn't go around it, couldn't go under it so he had to go through it instead! Mt Moon was notorious for been riddled with caves and tunnels that connect Pewter City side and Cerulean City side together.

He walked past a large boulder and saw just up ahead the entrance to the main cave he ran up to it but stopped dead in his tracks a barrier had been put up in front of it.

"Now what?" growls Winger impatient to be off "Mt Moon is closed" he reads of the notice on the barrier "ridicules how the hell can a mountain be closed?" he reads some more "unstable tunnels, risk of cave ins, highly dangerous, mushrooms, wild pokemon attacks en mass…" Winger frowns "That Hiker I met in the pokemon centre never mentioned any of this and he claimed he'd just come through Mt Moon…then again as my old man always used to say 'never trust a hiker' never did find out why he used to say that, but he always used to say it"

"Mad as a Machop my Dad" Winger shakes his head 'hey maybe it's only this particular cave that's been closed down there has to be more than one way to get through Mt moon" he brightens up at the thought, and proceeds to jog around the mountainside looking for another tunnel entrance.

Winger glances around a rock face gasps and pulls back he peers around keenly observing a smaller entrance to the Mt Moon cave systems, under guard by several black uniformed men, caps pulled down low over their eyes, red stylized R emblazed across their chests, their allegiance was obvious.

"Team Rocket!" mutters winger darkly his eyes narrowed the last time he'd encountered the Rockets, they had attacked Prof Oaks lab "so their the ones who've cordoned of the Mt Moon, what the hell are they up to?" he muses.

"Okay move out" the Leader announces "and remember if anyone gets in your way…no mercy" the Team Rocket Grunts enter the tunnel, leaving a lone Grunt on guard.

"Oh this is just too easy" sighs Winger climbing up the mountainside.

The Grunt a scowling man who stood guard in front of the entrance with his arms folded heard the scratching of loose rocks and turns around in time to get clobbered by a medium sized rock wielded by a hyperactive kid.

"Sentry taken out, check! Time to follow the Rocketeers" he laughs rubbing his hands together, he enters Mt Moon. Winger creeps along the darkened tunnels ducking under the restless Zubats that fluttered around the ceiling.

"Damn they must have moved on ahead" Winger follows the rough trail deeper into Mt Moon "man this place is enormous" he leans against the wall which suddenly moves sending him flying, the rock in the wall Winger had leaned on leaps down "Geo-dude!" it cries angrily.

Winger shakes his head to clear away the cobwebs "Great a Geodude" he pulls out a poke ball 'go Char!" a Charmander is released, Geodude curls up defensively raising its defensive stats "Metal Claw" Char swipes Geodude sending it smashing back into the wall "go pokeball" Winger throws an empty pokeball which captures Geodude, the pokeball rocks slightly for several seconds, a red light flashing before with a beep the pokeball secures, capture completed.

Winger picks up his newly caught Geodude's pokeball and smiles "nice capture" a mocking voice declares. Winger gasps and turns around to see a Rocket grunt applauding his efforts.

"Well done well done" he sneers "didn't you see the sign?" he asks.

"You can't believe everything you read" Winger retorts with a shrug.

"Oh believe me" the Grunt cackles "there is danger here" he throws a pokeball releasing a small purple bat, a Zubat!

"Char get ready" Charmander prepares for battle.

"you can't prepare for this go supersonic!" the grunt orders, Zubat emits supersonic sound waves that reverberate throughout the tunnel, sending the other Zubat wild and driving Char half mad with confusion.

Winger shields his ears but to no avail he recalls Char and summons Geodude "hit it with Rock throw and stop that blasted noise!"

Geodude obeyed at once hurling a hefty rock up that hits Zubat dead center causing the flying/poison type to faint.

The Grunt snarls as he recalls Zubat "go Ekans" he throws a pokeball releasing a purple snake pokemon "Bite attack!"

"Defense curl" commands Winger Ekens bites Geodude who curls up and raises defense taking little damage "now fight back tackle it" Geodude tackles Ekens "now use Mega punch" Geodude punches Ekens making the poison type faint, the Grunt grimaces as he recalls Ekens he was all out of pokemon.

"Can't let him get away tackle attack!" Geodude tackles the Grunt hitting him in his midriff the Grunt exhales and collapses the wind knocked out of him.

"That should keep him quiet for a while" smirks Winger he recalls Geodude.

Winger continues to follow Team Rockets trail encountering their Grunts one by one. Spearow pecks out Ratta, Charmander burns up Sandshrew, Geodude pounds out Grimer.

Until Winger finds himself in the deepest reaches of Mt Moon gasping for breath "that must have been all of 'em" he wipes his brow on his sleeve.

"How am I supposed to get out of here now?" he sighs it had seemed like a good idea to follow the Rockets at the time but now he wasn't so sure, worse of all Char, Spear and Dude were all exhausted, leaving him with only Kaku his Kakuna at full strength.

He stumbles over a ledge noticing a shine between the rocks slipping his hand into the crack he gropes around before pulling out a small stone with a crescent moon etched upon it 'huh?" he scans it with Dexter "Moon stone" Dexter informs him "one of several types of evolutionary stone known to induce evolution in certain pokemon" "Cool" winger pockets the stone and moves along.

"Your not from Team Rocket" a calm voice announces causing Winger to jump a mile, he twists around to see a young man with short black hair cropped back wearing thick specs over his eyes, lending him a nerdish appearance.

'Great' thinks winger sarcastically 'if it isn't a Rocketeer it's a super nerd' he recovers from his surprise "nope" he flashes a shiny smile "I've probably beaten all of 'em once each by now" he brags.

"Good for you" the light from a portable lantern set nearby glints of the super nerd's spectacles "you're not getting them"

"Not getting…what? The point?" Winger is generally clueless.

"You can't take my fossils away from me!" the super nerd snarls "there mine, I found them, I excavated them and now I shall defend them" he tosses a poke ball "go Voltorb" a pokemon that looked like a large poke ball with two mean looking eyes is released "Voltorb" it cries.

"A battle? I…." winger grimaces as he remembers 'all I have left is…' he throws a pokeball releasing a brown cocoon pokemon "…choose Kaku"

"This shouldn't take to long tackle attack!" the super nerd orders Voltorb rolls toward Kakuna.

"Harden!" commands Winger not that Kaku could actually do anything else, it's shell glistens as its defense increased, Voltorbs tackle attack struck home dealing barely any damage at all.

"Voltorb tackle it" Voltorb tackles Kaku who uses Harden to further increase its defensive powers, voltorb tackles, Kaku raises defense, Voltorb tackles, Kaku raises defense…

"Grr…this'll take forever" growls the super nerd "Voltorb crush that bug use sonic boom!" Voltorb powers up creating a sonic boom that blasts Kaku shattering its shell.

"Kaku!" cries Winger "Kaku?" the shells innards glow and a winged insecticide form emerges Yellow and Black large pointy needles, a vicious stinger Kakuna had evolved into a Beedrill! "Not Kaku Drill, Drill you evolved" Winger exclaims as his new Beedrill swoops around his head as it tests its newly formed wings.

"No way!" screams the super nerd 'Voltorb…" but his order came too late.

"Use poison sting!" Beedrill lifts up its stinger which glows as it blasts Voltorb with a barrage of poisonous shards which hits Voltorb for a terrible toll poisoning the electric type pokemon.

"Return" the super nerd recalls Voltorb "you can't poison this one" he throws another pokeball releasing a round purple pokemon 'Koffing" it cries belching a cloud of toxic gas.

"We can beat him" claims Winger Drill buzzes in agreement and tackles Koffing.

'Smokescreen cover" the super nerd orders.

Koffing sprays thick black smoke obscuring itself from view Winger coughs harshly "Drill…I know blow away the smoke with swords dance" Drill whirls around it's needles sharpen as its attack increases, as a side effect the centrifugal force blows away the smoke exposing Koffing.

"Sludge attack" the super nerd orders. Koffing prepares to spit poisonous sludge at Beedrill "drill use double team" Drill splits several times until Koffing was facing four identical Beedrills but only one could be the real one.

"Koffing?" the confused Koffing spits sludge at the Beedrills but each time its attack passes harmless through the false images "koff, Koff, Koffing!" the nervous Koffing exclaims as it continues to spray the Beedrills with sludge.

"Drill end it with Twin needle attack now!" Winger commands and from out of no where Drill appears and slams into Koffing with its needles a critical hit! Koffing faints.

The super nerd recalls Koffing "No more" he cries "I submit, very well allow me to offer you a deal" he leads Winger along to a section of tunnel that had been dug up, where two grey rocks were seen, one shaped like a Dome, the other like a Helix. "I uncovered these fossils here but now Team Rocket have arrived to claim them as there own, I have decided to share my discovery with you, you may take one and only one"

Winger gapes at the fossils before him which one should he take? He hesitates for a moment and then picks up the dome Fossil. The super nerd immediately takes the Helix fossil while Winger secures the Dome fossil in his back pack. "I've heard that scientist at a research facility on cinnabar Island are developing a DNA extractor to bring fossilized pokemon back to life" the super nerd claims.

Suddenly further down the tunnel back where winger had come from the sound of an oncoming group of people arguing and complaining can be heard.

"Team Rocket!" the super nerd exclaims.

"Damn they must have regrouped" groans Winger.

The super nerd takes of deeper into Mt Moon "follow me if you want to evade capture" with nothing to lose Winger follows him. The Super nerd leads him down the tunnel to a hole in the ceiling that looked recent "I dug down to this level from the other side of the mountain" the super nerd explains "it will serve as our escape route" they crawl up the tight shaft up into the open air, dawn was approaching, they only had two or three hours left of the night.

"From here we part company" the super nerd informs Winger "take good care of that fossil, and may we meet again some day" the super nerd leaves hiking along Mt Moon.

Winger scrambles down to the plains not wanting to stick around to see if Team Rocket discover the escape tunnel, he jogs onwards following Route 4 to Cerulean City.


End file.
